


I will go with you everywhere

by debbiesocean



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst, F/F, lowkey missing scene, stevie nicks is in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debbiesocean/pseuds/debbiesocean
Summary: Missing scene after Cordelia left Misty with Stevie.





	I will go with you everywhere

Misty felt as if her life was back as it was when she left it. Hell was one long pause on it, but it was back in motion nonetheless. She got horrible vibes not only from Michael but the house she found herself in. But she found it selfish to complain. She was brought back from the dead after all. In her mind, the pros outweighed the cons and therefore she should be grateful for everything that was working in her favor. Being saved from hell is next to impossible. Surely there is nothing to make a fuss about if she had her life back in possession. She felt safe enough where she was, in Stevie’s arms. The coven was with her, she had her tribe back.

After Stevie held her for what felt like an eternity, Misty finally opened her eyes, searching for Cordelia to shoot her a smile. But she wasn’t where Misty last remembered. Slightly panicked, she took a step back from Stevie. With their hands still connected, the young witch’s idol gave her a squeeze.

“Where’s Cordelia?” Escaped her lips, almost as a cry of desperation. Like a wave crashing on the seashore, guilt washed over her. She had been so entranced by Stevie that she didn’t see where Cordelia went. “I-I didn’t see her, where’d she run off to?” Tears started to wet her eyelashes. Her chest tightened with anxiety. She just got Cordelia back and now she let her out of her sight.

“Misty, breathe. You’re fine, I’m sure Cordelia’s fine.” Stevie’s words hardly managed to cut through Misty’s panic. Of course, she felt safe with her. But something felt off about Cordelia suddenly disappearing after not letting Misty be further than five feet from her since she had come back. “Go look for her. I won’t leave without saying goodbye to you, how’s that sound?” Misty forced herself to nod before she broke away and began to weave her way through the strange bunker she woke up in.

“Miss. Cordelia?” She whimpered once she was in a hallway wide enough to send an echo. If someone was around, they’d hear her voice. “Hello?” Her vision blurred with more tears the longer she stood in silence. There were so many rooms she could check, so many hallways and corridors to get lost in. She stared down the empty space into the darkness.

“Looking for something?” A shiver made its journey down Misty’s body. Sensing evil from miles away was a gift of hers. It was just difficult when she was in a house of evil. She couldn’t sense out anything specific as it was always there, lurking in every shadow. She straightened her shoulders and spun around to face the voice, her shawl whirling gently with her.

“Where’s Cordelia?” She sounded more confident than she thought she would; her question came out as more of a statement.

“Shouldn’t you know where she is? You’re practically her pet.” Michael spat at her. She held her ground as best she could, choking back her anxious tears. As she attempted to nonchalantly wipe the ones that she had already cried, Michael continued to speak, “Misty Day. You’re the necromantic, isn’t that right?”

“Where is she? I ain’t playin’ this game with you.” She repeated, at a loss of patience.

“I implied that I don’t know Miss. Goode’s whereabouts.” He said. Misty huffed and started to shove past him before he grabbed her forearm, far too tightly for her liking.

“Let go of me.” The nervousness buried inside her made its way out. Her voice cracked and her tears began to act up again. Nothing felt safe anymore. Evil was all around, engulfing her in the heaviest feeling she had ever experienced.

“I saved you from hell. You are one brave witch to argue with me.”

“Please let go-” Misty said again, tears dripping freely down her face. She stopped when she heard familiar heels clicking down the hallway.

“She said let her go,” Cordelia spoke when she emerged from the gloomy lighting into Misty’s view. She made a sprint towards her before Michael had even loosened his grip. Cordelia caught her as they collided, enveloping her into her comforting arms.

Misty wasn’t sure if The Supreme used magic or just her pure looks to scare Michael off, but she heard a door close behind her and felt instantly lighter. He had left and there was a solid wall separating them, keeping the dark vibes at bay. “I’ve got you, Misty, you’re safe with me.” Cordelia soothed. Misty felt one hand in her tangled hair and the other tracing circles on her back.

“I couldn’t find you and something didn’t settle right with me and there’s just so much evil in this house-” Misty was cut off by Cordelia gently shushing her, almost as a silent apology. They stood in comfortable silence, still taking in each other’s presence. It hadn’t exactly registered that they were back together again.

Misty was the first to step back from their embrace. She knew Cordelia wouldn’t let her go until she was ready. Even as they broke apart, the older witch’s fingers stayed on Misty’s arms as she backed away. They gently grazed her wrist as the two of them locked eyes; Cordelia’s beautiful eyes that Misty was still not used to staring at. “I, uh, still haven’t said goodbye to Stevie. Will you come with me downstairs?” Cordelia smiled and moved her fingers to Misty’s face. The tears that were beginning to stain her cheeks were softly wiped away by her thumbs as she nodded.

“I promise from now on I will go with you everywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing Foxxay but I really felt like this was needed?? They couldn't keep their eyes off of each other, it doesn't make sense that Misty would just be chill with Cordelia slipping out of the room. As always, feedback is appreciated!


End file.
